


Путь к Вастариену

by Disk_D



Category: Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, Vastarien - Thomas Ligotti
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, dumb dreaming theories, headcanons, some kind of humor too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Рэндольф Картер случайно узнает, где можно отыскать Харли Уоррена. Он готов пойти на все, чтобы добраться до этого места и спасти своего друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь к Вастариену

Рэндольф Картер отпил еще глоток сумана из глиняной кружки и, смеясь, поднял ее вверх, едва не разлив остаток - толпа, в которой он стоял, бурно встречала очередной виток празднества. Группка разукрашенных раковинами и перьями участников парада вскидывала руки, исполняя сложные фигуры танца, и под восхищенные вопли бросала в толпу горсти тонких серебряных чешуек, блестевших в сиянии наводнивших улицы цветных огней.  
Андахад, город на южной оконечности Ориаба, праздновал окончание мореходного сезона. После дней Занбара, гремящих на всем острове неделю подряд, ни один капитан не рискнул вывести бы свой корабль в море до следующей весны.  
Конечно, Картер знал, что это был не совсем праздник, ибо трудно считать за благо для торговой страны такую изоляцию. Занбаровы дни были ритуалом куда больше, чем праздником, благодарностью за прошлый сезон и осторожным предупреждением нового, торжеством жизни, пощаженной морем; с ходом лет, однако, торжественность и значение его стирались, оставляя людям только веселье и отдых, как случается со многими праздниками во многих мирах.  
Сновидец чувствовал себя превосходно - до пробуждения ему оставалось еще несколько дней, так что он рассчитывал успеть вдоволь насладиться причудливыми традициями Ориаба. В конце концов, он прибыл сюда на последнем корабле, шхуне под названием "Канб", перевозившей сахар, специально для того, чтобы побывать на празднике.  
Выбравшись из продолжавшей веселиться толпы, Картер свернул вглубь квартала и узкими двориками, увитыми виноградом, направился к таверне - по слухам, бродившем по городу, хозяйка ее пригласила трех старейших жителей острова. Весь вечер второго дня они должны были рассказывать в общем зале древние ориабские легенды, и Картер намеревался занять местечко поближе, чтобы ничего не упустить.  
К его огорчению, таверна оказалась уже битком набита людьми, и ему удалось протиснуться только к стойке, довольно далеко находившейся от огромного камина, возле которого сидели сказители, и то его угостили в процессе весьма нелестными словами на трех языках.  
Вполголоса извиняясь направо и налево, Картер втиснулся в узкое и темное пространство между стеной и стойкой, опершись локтем на толстый брус, и тут же ему в ухо кто-то придушенно зашипел:  
\- Смотри, куда лапы тычешь!  
Прошипел это большой кот с шерстью черной, как вороново крыло, - разглядеть его в полутьме для человека было просто невозможно.  
Конечно, все его слова уместились в один долгий и очень сердитый звук, украшенный едва заметными перепадами, ибо речь кошек куда сложнее, чем большинство человеческих языков Яви, в которой родился Картер.  
Картер принялся извиняться с утроенной силой, и кот сменил гнев на милость; помолчав секунду, он вспрыгнул Картеру на руку и прошествовал по ней, как по мосту, на стойку.  
Там он улегся между пивной кружкой и пустым блюдцем, взявшись вылизывать взъерошенную шерсть.  
\- Не знал, что тебе знаком язык нашего народа, - сказал он, внимательно посмотрев на Картера круглыми желтыми глазами. - Немногие из людей его знают. Ты колдун?  
Картер счел нужным представиться как следует; ему очень хотелось послушать сказителей, не отвлекаясь - к тому же, для того, чтобы разобрать их негромкие старые голоса, слух приходилось напрягать изо всех сил, - но не ответить было бы невежливо, а о том, чтобы вести себя невежливо с одним из кошачьего народа, ему даже думать было неприятно.  
Обнаружив, что он до сих пор держит в руках кружку с остатками сумана, Картер поспешно вылил их в блюдце перед котом, предложив ему угоститься.  
\- Рэндольф Картер, сновидец из Новой Англии, - протянул кот, пробуя суман. - Я о тебе слышал.  
Картер рассеянно кивнул - он пытался вникнуть в суть сказки о птице и соли, которую седая, как морская пена, старуха рассказывала сейчас притихшей таверне.  
\- Значит, "Новая Англия" - это страна, - кот облизал усы - суман выкрасил их в красный. - Что ж, сновидец, может, ты знаешь и о том, что такое "Аркхем"? Тот человек так и повторял все время, одно за другим - Аркхем, Новая Англия, Рэндольф Картер.   
И он снова опустил мордочку к блюдцу, где оставались последние капли напитка.  
Картер замер.  
Все звуки в таверне для него на секунду исчезли.  
\- Кто тебе это повторял? - спросил он охрипшим голосом.  
Кот с шерстью черной, как вороново крыло, пожал плечами, не отрываясь от блюдца; хвост его едва заметно дернулся - Картер впился пальцами в дерево столешницы, скребнув по нему ногтями, - но голову кот поднял только после того, как сумана в блюдце больше не осталось.  
\- Почем мне знать? Двуногий. Человек.  
\- Он назвал свое имя? На каком языке он говорил?  
\- Не знаю, - фыркнул кот и облизнулся; потом еще раз и еще; потом он поднял лапу и принялся умываться ею. - Может, не захотел назвать, может, я его не понял, а может, сновидец, он просто не помнил, как его зовут. В таких местах иногда забываешь свои имена. Мой-то корабль туда тоже случайно зашел - нас поймала буря, нужна была починка... То, что я слышал на пристани, было похоже на бред - они там все бредили, просто этот громче прочих, он метался и дергался, и рыдал, и падал, и речи у него были такие, что не разобрать - язык Шести Царств, но с таким выговором, что даже я скажу получше, он мешал еще с каким-то. Про него не знаю, и про имя тоже. Я вообще до сих пор думал, что это какая-то обезьянья чушь, просто он столько раз это прокричал, что мне запомнилось.  
\- Где? Где ты слышал его? Как он выглядел? С каким языком он мешал язык Шести Царств - вот с этим? Похожие звуки?  
\- Эй, эй, сновидец, не гоняй блох попусту. Да... пожалуй, похоже звучит. Ну, а выглядел? - кот фыркнул. - Как и все двуногие там. В лохмотьях и с кандалами. Ростом немного повыше тебя, и куда худее, а шерсть у него была черной и отросшей. Я видел его издали, с перил корабля, а он и другие тащились вдоль пристани – по-моему, они работали там в шахтах, по крайней мере, перемазаны были как шахтеры. Я-то всякое на морях повидал... но этот человек поднял там шум, так что меня привлекло все зрелище.  
\- Где это было? - в ушах у Картера звенело.  
Он не мог размышлять сейчас, как привык размышлять всегда, когда перед ним вставала новая задача - разум его работал так быстро, что он не успевал вычленить четко ни единой мысли.   
Картер был знаком с великим множеством персон, не все из которых были людьми, и заводил приятелей во многих мирах; его же собственный мир буквально кишел друзьями и короткими знакомыми, многие из которых - так или иначе - были связаны с городом под названием Аркхем, тихим, скрытным и колдовским, и название это знали кое-где в Шести Царствах.  
Его имя было известно многим, как и имя города. Но когда он сам думал об Аркхеме, то вспоминал другое имя; вспоминал человека, который пропал так давно и бесследно, отдав все за знания и канув в неведомые глубины, и с тех пор не нашелся ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых всех миров, до каких только можно дотянуться, хотя, видят боги, Рэндольф Картер тянулся, как мог.  
И этого человека звали - зовут, конечно, о боги, зовут, - Харли Уоррен.  
Картер не мог остановить скачков своего рассудка, прикидывающего и рассчитывающего заранее, но это было неважно. Решение уже было принято - Картер прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что, знай он только намек на то, что сейчас услышал, он уже пошел бы вперед, не раздумывая, и не остановился бы, пока не нашел все, что можно найти.  
\- Где это было? Где ты его встретил?   
\- Вастариен, - проговорил кот медленно. - Это было в городе, что именуют Вастариеном.

***

Кота звали Крысолов - это не было, конечно, его настоящим именем, но именно так его прозвали на корабле, перевозящем зерно, где он раньше работал.  
\- Я ловил для них крыс два года, - фыркал он горько. - Каждое утро возвращаясь к боцману с добычей! Но стоило мне один-единственный раз столкнуть случайно со стола кувшин мнарского вина, разбившийся вдребезги, как все мои заслуги словно растворились. Знаешь, как они обошлись со мной? Отплыли раньше назначенного срока, попросту бросив на этом несчастном острове! А теперь еще эта треклятая зима!  
Иными словами, Крысолов, корабельный кот, застрял на южной оконечности Ориаба до следующего мореходного сезона, и это ужасно его не радовало.  
Его слова Картер выслушал вполуха, бесцельно расхаживая взад и вперед по пустому пирсу, освещенному цветными фонариками - празднество давным-давно переместилось в центр города, и теперь на сердитое осеннее море во тьме смотрели только сам Картер и его новый знакомый-кот.  
Картер только что вышел из кабака, где пытался поговорить с начальником порта. Тот, конечно, вовсю праздновал Занбаровы дни, однако сжалился и несколько раз объяснил, что никакой корабль уже не покинет Ориаб до весны, даже с самым безбашенным капитаном и самой лучшей командой на свете.  
\- Никто не играет с ветром и морем, сновидец, - закончил он. - Что касается твоего Вастариена, то я про такой город даже не слышал - Андахад с ним не торгует, и ориабские корабли никогда не приносили о нем вестей.  
В его голосе звучало сожаление, быстро, впрочем, исчезнувшее, когда он отвернулся на мгновение, отвлеченный смехом и песней, гремящими позади него.  
Картер, уже давно путешествовавший по Стране снов и другим мирам, тоже ни полслова не слышал раньше о Вастариене, но невозможно ведь слышать обо всем на свете.  
Земля и доски под ногами Картера сжимались от его шагов - легкие и быстрые, как у хищника в клетке, они мешали тоску с обещанием расправы.  
\- Послушай, - обратился он наконец к Крысолову, оборвав его сетования на судьбу. - Ты ведь хорошо знаешь, где находится город Вастариен, раз был там?  
\- Боюсь, - ответил тот неожиданно осторожно, - что нет. Нас затянуло в бурю, я уже тебе говорил, и потом мы свернули на ближайшие береговые огни. Но я сразу же узнаю его, как только увижу. Его ни с чем не спутаешь.  
\- А описать ты мне его можешь? - спросил Картер после паузы.  
\- Конечно, - с готовностью согласился кот.  
Он сидел на большой бочке, поставленной у стены так, что свет фонариков раскрашивал только часть ее, скрывая остальное во тьме, но Картеру хорошо было заметно, как кот сперва открыл было пасть, но потом морда его скривилась, словно от нестерпимого внутреннего зуда, знакомого всем, кто не может подобрать слов.  
\- Это красивый город, - выдавил кот наконец. - Там как будто всегда сумрачно. Через него течет река. На пирсе там много ящиков, крыши у домов острые, дороги вымощены камнем, и еще там есть ратуша с часами.   
Что же, подумал Картер, еще немного потерзав Крысолова, кошачий народ хорош в тысяче вещей, но рассказывание историй - не их сильная сторона; он не был уверен, что вообще узнал бы Вастариен по таким словам, даже увидь его вдруг воочию. Много какие города подходит под такое описание; хоть бы и Париж, например, город из страны под названием Франция, на одном из чердаков которого прямо сейчас крепким сном спал сновидец Рэндольф Картер.  
\- Слушай, - вздохнул наконец Крысолов. - Ну, если бы я сам увидел Вастариен, я бы точно его узнал. А так могу сказать только то, что лежит он на плоских землях к югу отсюда, там, за Южным океаном. И почти сразу за ним, к востоку, есть какие-то горы.  
\- Южные земли, - прошептал Картер.  
Он бывал на них однажды, широких и неприветливых, углубившись в пустоши в поисках развалин исполинских саркофагов, которые, по слухам, выступали там порой из растрескавшейся земли. Поиски его не увенчались успехом, однако ему встретилось несколько крохотных городков, которые он хорошо помнил; не менее ясно отпечаталось в его памяти и зрелище исполинского горного хребта, внезапно рассекающего ровную как стол равнину.  
Ориаб обладал причудливыми традициями, и Занбаровы дни праздновали только здесь, однако и во всех остальных землях с началом зимы не нашлось бы охотника повести свой корабль через Южное море - по водам или по воздуху, где бушевали такие же бури. Картер легко мог покинуть остров, проснувшись, и заснуть вновь, как засыпают все люди, и выйти из Врат или пары странных местечек навроде Аккаде Актобе, города, где ткань между мирами очень тонка; но это не приблизило бы его к землям Юга, ведь он не знал по ту сторону моря ни одного такого места.  
Картер легко мог покинуть остров, пусть и потратив время; а вот перебраться на Южные земли быстрее, чем с наступлением весны, даже у сновидца не было никакой возможности.  
Неопытные, нерешительные или, тем паче, строго соблюдающие правила странники во снах не знали бы теперь, что делать, но речь ведь шла о Рэндольфе Картере.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Крысолов, и прощай, - сказал он наконец, решив все для себя. - Ты сам не догадываешься, как помог мне, и я очень тебе благодарен, но сейчас мне пора.  
\- Так ты собираешься найти Вастариен?  
\- Этим я и займусь, - пожал плечами Картер, прислушиваясь к пению струн - звуки их приходилось вылавливать из рокота морских волн.  
\- Ты ведь не станешь ждать корабельного сезона? - спросил кот с оттенком подозрения.  
\- Это слишком долго. Я просто проснусь, - ответил Картер. - А потом засну вновь, подобравшись к хребту в Южных землях так близко, как смогу, и пойду на запад, через горы. Там, за ними... мне уже будет проще найти Вастариен.  
Ждать до весны Картер никак не мог; сказать по правде, скорость его нынешнего плана его тоже не слишком устраивала, - она включала в себя пробуждение, а ему хорошо было известно, что один час в его Яви тянется целый день во Снах. Картер не мог не думать о том, что сказал ему Крысолов, - о кандалах и безумных выкриках, - и скорее попытался бы остановить время руками, чем прибавить к страданиям Харли Уоррена даже лишнюю минуту.  
\- Ты так умеешь? - спросил Крысолов; в его тоне Картеру почудилась смесь довольства и восхищения. - Разве сновидцам не нужны для перехода во Сны какие-то там ворота и ступени? Разве можно вылезти из твоей яви в любом месте Шести Царств?  
\- Обычно нельзя, - сказал Картер честно. - Но у меня есть одна идея.  
\- Знаешь что, - сказал вдруг кот, вставая, - думаю, тебе не помешает помощь. Давай я пойду с тобой.  
Картер уже натянул было струну, но она вновь зазвенела тише, когда он услышал эти слова.  
\- Я страшно не хочу проторчать на этом острове до весны, - добавил кот кисло. - И я сразу тебе скажу, когда увижу Вастариен, что это именно он... ну, и к тому же, сновидец, не обижайся, но я верно понял, что ты хочешь забрать оттуда того двуногого, кричавшего о Новой Англии?  
\- Верно, верно - я уверен, что это мой друг, его зовут Харли Уоррен. Конечно, я сделаю все, чтобы...  
\- Умф, - фыркнул кот. - Ну, тогда тебе точно нужна будет помощь. Не пойми меня неправильно, ты вроде выглядишь крепким, но покуда мой корабль стоял в порту Вастариена, чинясь после бури, я вдоволь наслушался историй о Хозяине этого города. Это настоящее чудовище. Он не признает ни золота, ни мольбы, ни угроз, наслаждается чужими мучениями и стережет в своем городе каждый камень и каждую песчинку. Этот монстр не позволит тебе добром отнять одного из его рабов.  
\- Значит, я это сделаю не добром, - процедил Картер.  
\- Один человек и один кот вряд ли с ним справятся, - пожал плечами Крысолов, и цветной свет, не задержавшись, скользнул по его черному, как вороново крыло, меху. - Но это лучше, чем если справляться будет один человек, верно?  
Картер взвесил за и против. Ему хорошо было известно, что кошки никогда не предлагают помощь, если не рассчитывают наперед своих сил, и тщательно выбирают тех, кто ее достоин, ведь, раз пообещав, они всегда исполняют обещанное. Рэндольф Картер был другом всех кошек, и они лучше относились к нему, чем к любому другому человеку, но сновидец все равно высоко ценил каждую благосклонность, какими его одаривал кошачий народ.  
К тому же этот кот действительно мог быть в поиске города очень полезен.  
Картер не стал отказывать Крысолову.  
\- Ты, как я понял, не бывал еще в моей Яви, - сказал Картер после вежливой благодарности.  
Он пересчитывал в уме наново пропорции и сложные схемы и с облегчением размышлял о том, что Крысолов был именно котом: иначе его новый знакомец просто не смог бы последовать за ним, ибо жители Страны снов, не имевшие счастья родиться кошками, не могли ни сновидеть, ни как-либо иначе навещать иные миры.  
\- Ступай прямо за мной - я пойду очень медленно, чтобы мы не могли потеряться. Сомневаюсь, чтобы торные кошачьи тропки вели с Ориаба в мой дом, а уж оттуда в Южные земли - и подавно; так что, скорее всего, тебе придется идти за мной след в след по совершенно нетронутым струнам.  
Крысолов встряхнулся и выгнул спину, готовый к любому путешествию, и Картер, упершись мысленно в проем двери, подцепил струну, державшую его во снах; дождавшись, покуда дрожащий тонкий звук совершенно скроет все остальные, он свернул ее.

***

Когда Рэндольф Картер проснулся, чувствовал он себя не лучшим образом; искусственно замедлять возвращение из снов в явь - дело, противное природе, и человеческий организм реагирует на него болезненно.  
Если бы только это было единственным противным природе делом, которое он замыслил сегодня!  
Проснувшийся сновидец сел на кровати, откинув тощее одеяло; его морозило, но он не обращал на это внимания, рыская мутным со сна взглядом по темному чердаку. Контуры предметов, массивные и кажущиеся аморфными (обычные вещи) или бывшие такими на самом деле (изделия соседа Картера по чердаку, легкомысленного молодого скульптора), поднимались в темноте, как горные хребты. До рассвета оставалась еще пара часов.  
\- Мяу, - протянули от окна, и Картер с облегчением увидел на подоконнике знакомую кошачью фигуру, смотревшуюся на фоне рассеянного фонарного света снаружи неестественно черной, как будто она не загораживала свет, а сама по себе являлась его отсутствием.  
\- Минуту, - попросил Картер, вставая и отыскивая светильник. - Располагайся, как дома, - поспешно прибавил он после этого через плечо.  
Картер полез в гигантский шкаф, почти скрывшись в его недрах целиком, и достал оттуда большой саквояж. Покопавшись в нем и откинув скрытые петельки, он извлек из потайного внутреннего отделения небольшую шкатулку, украшенную стилизованными изображениями луны и приоткрытых глаз.  
Несколько минут спустя под желтыми, неестественными лучами светильника на своем рабочем столе Рэндольф Картер уже проводил операции, больше похожие на алхимические.  
Он чувствовал спиной тяжелый взгляд Крысолова, но исполнять задуманное еще быстрее уже не мог. Флакон темного стекла, невесть сколько пролежавший в шкатулке, содержал не так много необходимой и редкой жидкости, однако Картер искренне надеялся, что такого количества ему на один раз хватит.  
Пропуская раствор сквозь едкий дым зеленоватого пламени, он мрачно размышлял о том, что шкатулка ему все же пригодилась.  
Ее содержимое и сама оболочка красного дерева, несущая на себе характерное изображение, была наследством сновидцев прошлого – существовало мнение, что шкатулкой владел когда-то сам Симон Сирениус, хотя флакон, покоившийся в ней, был, конечно, куда новее. По крайней мере, Картер на это рассчитывал.  
Точно известно было, что рецепт жидкости в этом флаконе и последующих с ней манипуляций стал суммой исследований Сирениуса и его товарищей.  
Когда-то они хотели изготовить Серебряный Ключ, легендарное для всех сновидцев понятие, вряд ли существующее в реальности. Сирениус был алхимиком скорее, чем просто оккультистом; избрав для решения вечной загадки сновидения путь толкования алхимических аллегорий, он пытался создать вещество, приняв которое, человек сумел бы перенестись в Страну снов во плоти.  
Конечно, он и его друзья ничего не добились. Взяв за смутную основу обряды северных колдунов и травников, они начали с попытки преодоления барьера Врат и после долгих поисков создали смесь, которая вроде бы могла увести в Глубокий сон быстрее обычного и, на первый взгляд, позволяла без потерь использовать звон струн для выхода во Снах в любой точке, о которой достоверно известно перемещающемуся сновидцу. Какому же путешественнику не хотелось бы навсегда освободиться от утомительной привязки к нескольким определенным местам, тысячелетиями используемым для перехода в Страну снов?  
Но этой попыткой все и закончилось. Погружение в сон таким образом походило на прыжок в глубины океана безо всякой защиты. Не каждый рассудок мог выдержать первые мгновения подобной перегрузки, но и те, кто выдерживал, бывали сильно ограничены во времени против обычного перехода. Искусственный, болезненный, тяжеловесный сон редко длился дольше четырех часов, а смесь заметно изнашивала не только разум, но и тело, вызывая галлюцинации, треморы и непреодолимое стремление потреблять ее и впредь. Более того, ходили слухи, что сам Симон Сирениус именно после этого поиска больше не занимался сновидением. Ряд исследователей связывал этот факт с совершенно иными происшествиями в жизни великого ученого, но многие все же считали, что после регулярного воздействия своих препаратов он просто не способен был больше видеть никаких снов.  
Сирениус лично подвел итог своим экспериментам, признав их бесплодными. Если Ключ и был веществом, а не предметом или персоной, им не удалось его добыть. Рецепт был знаком многим; для ничего не смыслящих в сновидении он был бесполезен, а для сновидцев - бесполезен и опасен одновременно. Однако даже тот, кто рискнул бы им воспользоваться, встретил бы на пути множество препятствий - собрать все необходимое для смеси было очень непросто.  
Картер получил шкатулку с уже готовой смесью во флаконе в счет старого долга еще в Бостоне и сомневался, стоит ли брать ее с собой за океан - в конце концов, он даже не думал о том, чтобы глупо рисковать на уже хоженых тропах, - но все-таки взял и теперь не пожалел об этом.  
Он искренне надеялся, что достаточно владеет нужными техниками для того, чтобы выдержать погружение - особенно сейчас, когда дело осложняется его взвинченным рассудком и тем фактом, что ему хотелось бегать, прыгать, выслеживать и драться с чудовищным Хозяином Вастариена, порабощающим людей, а вовсе не ложиться снова спать, успокаивая разум, пусть именно это и должно привести к желаемой цели.  
Наконец, Картер поболтал хрупкой палочкой в мятой кружке, из которой обычно пил чай - единственном медном сосуде, попавшемся ему под руку. Потом он положил на железную миску пропитанную тягучими, черными остатками палочку, поджег ее и поставил на пол возле изголовья – тонкий, тянущийся, липкий дымок этой пародии на благовония, поползший вверх, был почти осязаемым.  
А потом Картер сел на кровать, кивнул коту и, невольно поморщившись, единым духом выпил невыразимо тошнотворное на вкус и запах содержимое кружки.  
Язык и глотка у него почти мгновенно занемели. Рукой, пальцы которой с каждым мгновением все больше теряли чувствительность, он вцепился в край одеяла, почти упал навзничь и слишком быстро погрузился в тусклое, удушающее забытье, сквозь пелену которого звон струн звучал глухо и агармонично, словно из разбитого инструмента. Картер побарахтался сперва в этом неизъяснимом пространстве, так мало похожим на привычную изнанку снов; но вскоре усилием воли сосредоточился на воспоминаниях о городке в Южных землях, где он бывал когда-то, и заставляя себя обращать внимание не на сладковатый запах, источаемый палочкой, а на ритм своего дыхания. Звуки струн выровнялись, - лишь тени самих себя, - но, в конце концов, для знатока узнать предмет по его тени не так уж сложно.  
На мгновение Картеру показалось, что когда он напоследок попытался взглянуть в сторону подоконника, чтобы ободрить Крысолова, перед чердачным окном маячила какая-то дрянь; но отвлекаться ему уже было просто некогда.

***

\- Да, пожалуй, - прищурился наконец старик за барной стойкой. – Похож. Я мальчонкой тогда был, но все помню. Ты даже одет так же, хотя рожа у тебя, уж прости, побледнее стала. И щипаной кошки при тебе раньше не было.  
Городишко Орнок, стоящий в глубине Южных земель, мало изменился с последнего визита Картера.   
Сновидцы во снах живут по иному ритму, и порой с трудом сопоставляют время Яви и Сна – отмечая вехи дней для путешествия, но теряя общую перспективу. Картер полагал, что уже успел привыкнуть к этой разнице, однако в такие моменты ему все еще становилось немного неуютно.  
Он действительно бывал в Орноке – в те времена, когда подростком учился бродить по миру снов, не думая еще о шагах в иные миры.  
На его счастье, Южные земли очень, очень не любили меняться.  
Городишко остался примерно таким же – Картер узнал его отзвуки среди струн; и ему даже повезло настолько, что кто-то из жителей умудрился его вспомнить, когда он попытался выяснить, знает ли здесь хоть кто-нибудь о Вастариене.  
\- Странный вы, сновидцы, народ, - подытожил свои воспоминания старик, поставив на место очередной стакан; этот же убеленный сединами господин и был хозяином и, похоже, единственным работником своего крохотного заведения с дощатым полом, куда наметало ветром из пустошей пыль и песок.  
Картеру пришлось напомнить ему о своем вопросе – казалось, старик просто позабыл его.  
Сердитый взгляд, впрочем, доказывал обратное.  
\- Ну, кое-что слышали, - неохотно ответил наконец старик после паузы, подлив молока в опустевшее блюдце Крысолова – тот и правда выглядел немного потрепанным переходом, хотя перенес его куда легче Картера.  
Последний в очередной раз слегка позавидовал кошкам – когда он сам с больной головой и дрожащими руками поднимался с голой земли перед орнокским салуном, куда вывалился после перехода спиной вниз, как малое дитя, Крысолов уже стоял на лапах вполне бодро и невозмутимо, и вообще выглядел так, будто прибыл сюда раньше самого Картера.  
– Говорят, есть такой город, сновидец, – там, за Ломаной хребтиной, но о нем если кто и знает, то разве что Джейн Кроу. Спасибо всем богам за то, что между этим нечистым местом и нами они позаботились воткнуть горы.  
\- Джейн Кроу? – заинтересовался Картер. – Кто она и где ее можно найти?  
\- Да аккурат у гор и можно, - старик усмехнулся; казалось, он принял слова за шутку и оценил ее, и больше из него на этот счет ничего нельзя было выдавить; о Хозяине Вастариена же владелец салуна попросту открыто отказался говорить. Впрочем, Картер видел, что общий страх здесь был перемешан с вполне искренним незнанием. Похоже, это чудовище довольствуется только своим городом, не совершая походов в близкие земли, и как-то иначе добывает себе рабов.  
Может быть, думал Картер тоскливо, это место-провал, безвременная яма, куда ведут свои искореженные пути из всех миров, и именно поэтому канувший в проеме склепа Харли Уоррен оказался там в плену, не оставшись в итоге ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых?  
Но сначала надо было добраться до гор. Картер сторговал выносливую южную лошадь кирпично-красной, с серым отливом масти, как две капли воды похожую на ту, что он покупал когда-то, отправляясь на поиски исполинских саркофагов; в тот раз пути его, однако, лежали далеко от горного хребта.  
\- То есть ты к Ломаной хребтине едешь? – переспросил старик, щурясь вроде бы от солнца – они стояли снаружи, а Картер подтягивал упряжь; Крысолов умывался, сидя возле лошадиной поилки. – На запад? До самых гор? Один?  
Картер, влезающий в седло, выдавил улыбку, заверяя, что знает, что делает, и что он, в конце концов, сновидец и привык к трудностям; кроме того, возможно, он отыщет в пустошах у гор ту сведущую женщину, о которой говорил старик.  
\- Это уж я не сомневаюсь, - проворчал тот. – Обязательно отыщешь. Ты-то что - все вы странный народец. Конягу только жалко, да еще твою кошку.   
Крысолов демонстративно потянулся, задрал хвост и парой великолепных прыжков взлетел Картеру на плечо, устроившись там поудобнее.  
Дорога была долгой. Южные земли тянулись так далеко и были такими плоскими, что беспощадное солнце искажало над ними и небо, и землю – сухую, пыльную и негостеприимную. Рэндольф Картер держал путь к горам, стараясь не отклоняться от него. Горный хребет был гигантским и таким длинным, что ни одного из его концов видно не было. Где именно по ту его сторону лежал Вастариен?  
Картер потратил уже четыре дня; запасы еды и пищи уменьшались, а легкая, но постоянная слабость и липкая дурнота, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшая колдовской дымок, даже не думали проходить. И этому-то Симон Сирениус был обязан тем, что больше не видел снов!  
\- Не спи, - сказал Картеру прямо в ухо гипнотический, низковатый голос, и сновидец дернулся от неожиданности, едва не упав с лошади. Тотчас же ему в плечи испуганно впились кошачьи когти.   
\- Не спи, - сердито повторил Крысолов. – Или хоть не болтай во сне во весь голос!  
Картер помотал головой. Как он мог перепутать с чем-то еще кошачий? Солнце дурно на него влияло, а эта проклятая смесь – еще хуже.   
Тем не менее, он был рад, что в этот раз путешествовал не один. Крысолов ловил на привалах мелких ящериц, развлекал его беседой или просто мурлыкал какие-то привязчивые мелодии, не позволяя своему спутнику отвлекаться на отчаяние. Со временем, однако, Картер отмечал, что едущий у него на плечах кот становился все тяжелее; то есть, конечно, это сам Картер слабел, что не могло его не беспокоить, а провалы полубессознательной дурноты приходили все чаще, а лошадь шагала все медленнее.  
В конце концов однажды Картер прикрыл глаза, рассчитывая открыть их сразу же, но очнулся только от удара о землю. Земля возле его глаз выцвела еще больше, теряя красноватый оттенок, свойственный Южным землям; Крысолов тянул его зубами за воротник, бормоча что-то, а земля подрагивала; Картер прислушался к этому дрожанию, и в конце концов приподнялся на руках и встретился взглядом с небольшим черным псом, сидевшим на земле буквально в одном шаге от него.  
Крысолов утробно заурчал, но пес – да нет, подумал Картер, странная у него форма ушей и морды для собаки, - даже не пошевелился. Картер потянулся к кинжалу из желтого металла, который всегда носил на поясе во Снах, но пес слегка наклонил голову с золотистыми глазами, поворачиваясь за ним, и Картер отчетливо вспомнил, где видел похожие силуэты, - только нарисованные, впрочем, или выбитые в камне.  
\- Назови себя, - прозвучал над пустошью сухой голос, и Картер с усилием сел, поднимая голову еще выше.   
За черным шакалом стояла лошадь со всадницей на своей спине. Всадницей этой была тощая женщина в широкополой шляпе, укутанная в длинное, полосато-пестрое, странноватое пончо; на бедре у нее покоился шестизарядный револьвер, а к гнезду на лошадином седле была приторочена винтовка.  
\- Я Рэндольф Картер, сновидец из Бостона, что в Новой Англии, - произнес Картер, делая паузу после каждого слова – он только сейчас понял, как заплетается его язык и как пересохло горло после долгих дней среди солнца и пыли.  
Женщина продолжала смотреть на него, не шевелясь, и Картер не знал, стоит ли ему рискнуть и попытаться встать – сможет ли он это сделать вообще; ветер гнал пыль и мягко касался пестрого пончо на костлявой фигуре; от этого рисунки на нем – человеческие фигурки, подносившие яства, и пышные метелки тростника на фоне песков, и ладьи, что плыли по реке, и храмы, и катящееся солнце – казалось, двигались сами по себе, карабкаясь и шевелясь на своих узких раскрашенных полосах.  
\- Сновидец, - раздумчиво сказала женщина, наклоняя голову тем же жестом, что и шакал до этого, и Картер вздрогнул – глаза у нее были совершенно высохшими. – И что же ты ищешь в западных пустошах, да еще в такой компании?  
Крысолов зафыркал, но сдержанно, словно побаиваясь.  
\- Мне говорили о том, что возле гор можно встретить сведущую женщину по имени Джейн Кроу. Ты ли это, почтеннейшая?  
\- Да, некоторые так меня называют, - усмехнулась она, и усмешка жутковато выглядела на ее тонкой и темно-желтой, как старый папирус, коже.  
\- И еще мне говорили о том, что ты знаешь, почтеннейшая, где искать город Вастариен, а я ищу именно его. Прошу тебя, помоги нам, и мы немедленно покинем твои пустоши.  
Женщина с высохшими глазами удивилась.  
\- Вастариен? Он лежит по ту сторону гор, но туда нет хода мертвым или живым. – Она кивнула в сторону. – Ты что, собирался доехать до него на этой лошади?  
В стороне на земле безжизненно лежал какой-то красно-бурый холмик, который уже окружили черные шакалы.  
Картер смотрел на это зрелище пару мгновений, а потом вновь повернулся к женщине с высохшими глазами и еще раз попросил ее о помощи; он рассказал также о человеке, которого искал столько лет, и об ужасном Хозяине Вастариена, который держал его в кандалах среди других рабов, трудящихся на шахтах.  
\- Виктор Кейрион? – снова удивилась женщина, и Картер насторожился. – Рабов в кандалах?   
Она задумчиво сдвинула назад свою шляпу. Ветер трепал ее пончо, и узкие полосы разделялись за ее спиной, извиваясь на ветру, а черные шакалы играли у ног ее лошади.  
\- Зачем ему рабы? От рабов бед больше, чем пользы, Рэндольф Картер, они вздорные и ленивые создания, и если есть возможность обойтись без них, лучше так и сделать. У многих владык земных такой возможности нет, но Хозяин Вастариена, человек по имени Виктор Кейрион, – сновидец, как и ты, а сновидцам на своих землях ни к чему тупая сила.  
\- Некоторые двуногие любят мучить других двуногих, - возразил Крысолов, прижавшийся к боку Картера, пытавшегося осмыслить эти сведения. Его враг – тоже сновидец! Более того, это имя казалось ему почему-то знакомым. – Не для пользы, а для развлечения – таковы уж они по своей природе.  
\- Это так, - согласилась женщина с высохшими глазами после паузы. – Возможно, Хозяин Вастариена из них. Впрочем, мне нет до него дела, покуда ему нет дела до западных пустошей, а он никогда еще не пытался пересечь горы.  
Картер бросил один-единственный взгляд на хребты, бывшие теперь куда ближе, но все еще слишком далеко; и взмолился о помощи в третий раз, обещаясь отдать взамен все, что попросит женщина с высохшими глазами.  
\- Ладно, - проворчала она наконец. – Не знаю, как ты собираешься попасть в город, но я могу указать тебе путь к нему. И твой... спутник... может следовать с нами.  
Она протянула ему руку, помогая взобраться на свою странную лошадь, и тронула поводья; Картеру показалось, что его расслаивает на части, а запахи вокруг были такими странными, что голова у него кружилась еще хуже, чем раньше; ему казалось также, что он увидел свою собственную лошадь, не менее костлявую теперь, с опавшими полосами шкуры, скачущую в отдалении, но не мог за это поручиться.  
Некоторое время спустя солнце опустилось к горизонту, и в кровавых коротких сумерках женщина с высохшими глазами натянула поводья.  
Картер сполз вниз и, пошатываясь, сделал два шага вперед.   
Они остановились у самого подножия гор; в пещере, выбитой в скале, ступени из красноватого камня уводили вниз.   
\- Иди прямо по ним, - сказала та, кого некоторые называли Джейн Кроу. – И выйдешь к Вастариену.   
Картер принялся было благодарить ее и спрашивать, чего она хочет за свою помощь, но она только усмехнулась.  
\- Ты у меня в долгу, сновидец. Сейчас мне ничего не нужно, но когда-нибудь я приду, чтобы забрать твой долг.  
Крысолов, вертевшийся у ног Картера, снова заворчал, но и всадница, и шакалы уже пропали в пыли и ветре.  
Картер повернулся к ступеням, поправил свою сумку и зашагал вниз.  
Ему не привыкать было спускаться по лестницам во Снах, как и каждому сновидцу, и поначалу он с облегчением чувствовал, как вокруг становится холоднее; полутьма также не превращалась во тьму кромешную, рассеиваясь странноватым сумеречным светом, жидким, как вода. Крысолов давно уже не сидел у него на плечах; он нетерпеливо кружил по ступеням, забегая вперед и останавливаясь, стегая хвостом, с укоризной глядя на более медленного человека.  
Ветер становился чем дальше, тем пронзительнее; Картер застегнул свой потрепанный плащ путешественника и сунул руки в карманы, нахохлившись, но теплее от этого совершенно не стало. Каменные своды вокруг, казалось, отдалялись все больше и больше и наконец, через удивительно малое время, оборвались, выпуская путников из пещеры на вольный свет, сумрачный и тусклый, под исполинские стены из серо-синего камня.  
У Картера перехватило дыхание. Ступени, распрямившиеся, превратились в гигантские каменные плиты, устилавшие путь к городским воротам, которые были распахнуты; а за ними в сумрачной дымке лежал Вастариен.  
Рэндольф Картер зажмурился от порыва холодного ветра, резанувшего его по глазам, а когда в очередной раз открыл их, то, не удержавшись, завопил от ужаса.  
Он стоял вовсе не у городских ворот, а на краю парижской крыши, и глядел совсем не на таинственный и ужасный город, а на ряды окон, забранных толстой железной сеткой, в здании большом и мрачном, стоящим через широкую улицу – одной из городских лечебниц для сумасшедших.  
И крайнее справа окно источало смутный свет.  
Картер обнаружил, что одет только в ночную рубашку, что его колотит от холода и что своих босых ног, перемазанных в грязи и собственной крови, он вообще не чувствует; попытавшись отшатнуться, он потерял равновесие и заорал, чтобы было сил, потому что соскользнул с черепицы и упал бы вниз на мостовую, если бы не успел ухватиться за водосток.  
Лунатизм, мрачно подумал он, когда снова смог думать; голова кружилась и болела. Сомнамбулическая болезнь. Ничего хуже для сновидцев и представить себе нельзя – любой побочный эффект смеси, которую он выпил, меркнет перед этим. Если Симон Сирениус перестал сновидеть после того, как обнаружил это, обвинять его трудно; а вот то, что ни он, ни кто-либо еще не упомянул такой «малости» рядом с треморами и головной болью – поистине непростительно.  
Картер ухитрился сползти вниз по шаткой жести, даже не полностью ободрав руки и не целиком располосовав свою ночную рубашку. Он собирался в дальнейшем довести до сведений тех, кто смыслит в этом толк, свое печальное «открытие», но в данный момент у него были задачи поважнее, и от всего этого впору было впасть в отчаяние, ведь он умудрился проснуться, когда был в двух шагах от своей цели; смеси, какие бы ужасные последствия она не вызывала, у него больше не было, и попасть в Вастариен он все еще не мог, пусть и видел его буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки – мрачный и тонущий в бледных сумерках.  
Но, глядя на забранные сеткой окна, Рэндольф Картер наконец вспомнил, откуда знает имя Виктора Кейриона. Некоторое время назад, когда он только прибыл в Париж, оно держалось в случайных беседах пару дней подряд – ровно столько, сколько бывает на слуху имя всякого пойманного маньяка-убийцы. Виктор Кейрион был обычным молодым горожанином, как писали газеты, но склонным к одиночеству и даже замкнутости; он нигде не работал, живя на деньги с ренты, и общался только с книготорговцами. Однако несколько раз соседи видели его в компании черноволосого мужчины в плаще; они беседовали всякий раз вполне мирно на чужой взгляд, но в середине осени Виктора Кейриона нашли в одном книжном магазинчике над трупом этого его приятеля. Представителей закона вызвал перепуганный до седых волос продавец, и прибывшие вполне понимали его страх – то, как Виктор Кейрион убил своего знакомца, и то, что он продолжал уродовать уже мертвое тело, даже когда его окружили вооруженные люди и попытались оттащить, - выходило за всякие возможные рамки.  
Молодой убийца ничуть не чувствовал себя виноватым. Он доказывал, что поступил так, как должен был, ведь с жестокостью убитый им мужчина был на самом деле стервятником, вороном и наглым вором, обкрадывавшим его все это время. Силы закона тут ничего не смогли бы поделать, утверждал он скромно, вот и пришлось взять все на себя.  
Его временно заключили в психиатрическую лечебницу, и горожане ожидали скорого и окончательного суда, однако почему-то такое очевидное дело зависло. Убийца был изолирован, более ничего, само собой, не предпринимал, а в таком большом и бурном городе, как Париж, новости и свежие происшествия не будут ждать, покуда завершатся их предшественники. О Викторе Кейрионе попросту забыли; Картер понял с удивлением, что забыл и он сам, и если бы не слова женщины, которую некоторые называют Джейн Кроу, он никогда бы не вспомнил о странном убийце, обвинявшем свою жертву в краже, с жалобой на которую нельзя обратиться к помощи закона.  
Картер посмотрел еще раз на здание лечебницы, - мрачное, сине-серое, оно высилось в предрассветном рассеянном свете, - и, заслышав шаги какого-то прохожего, поспешил забиться в ближайший переулок.  
В таком виде его непременно приняли бы за сбежавшего пациента, а хоть Картеру и надо было попасть внутрь, но он собирался заиметь также и возможность покинуть это место, когда ему вздумается.  
К его невероятному облегчению, в переулке в локоть ему ткнулась кошачья голова, - сидевший на груде коробок Крысолов выглядел рассерженным до крайности, но целым и невредимым.

***

Около десяти часов утра Рэндольф Картер, выглядя в высшей степени официально, явился к лечебнице, вызнав о Викторе Кейрионе все, что можно было, вплоть до номера и расположения палаты, где его держали. Он собирался обмануть персонал больницы, однако Крысолов, ушедший на разведку, провел его через черный ход через на удивление пустыми утренними коридорами и лестницами; его шерсть стояла дыбом, усы топорщились, а глаза сверкали так, что не каждый из ултарских воинов решился бы схватиться с ним в тот момент. Чем ближе они подходили к дверям, тем более кот становился беспокойным; Картер выкрал белый халат и тяжелый длинный ключ со щита, покуда его спутник отвлекал ответственных за хранение этого людей, и в конце концов достиг двери, за которой таился Хозяин Вастариена.  
Он, должно быть, уже проснулся, подумал Картер, открывая замки с железными щелчками. Тем проще будет чего-то от него добиться.  
Сновидец, сумевший поднять во Снах город, - и при этом безжалостный, безумный убийца; разыскивая Вастариен, Картер был готов убить его Хозяина, но теперь его, не смотря ни на что, одолевали сомнения.   
В ногу ему впились кошачьи когти.  
\- Быстрее! – громко прозвучало за его спиной.  
Картер, подчиняясь этому странно знакомому, гипнотическому и низковатому голосу, машинально толкнул дверь и, входя, закрыл ее за собой.  
Его взору открылась маленькая комната, неухоженная и пустая; у окна стояла больничная койка, возле нее – тумба с какой-то раскрытой тонкой книжицей, совершенно пустой при этом: на развороте не было ни единой капли краски.   
На кровати лежал человек.  
Глаза его были полуприкрыты; он, казалось, глядел в пустую стену, не отрываясь; чудовищная, ненормальная худоба делала его похожим на грубо выточенную куклу; когда-то он, должно быть, носил светлые волосы, но теперь они торчали ветхими клочьями кое-где на голове, - остальной череп был либо выбрит, либо волосы с этих участков выпали сами.  
Убийца-сновидец выглядел совершенно безучастным и безобидным до такой степени, что Картера одолела оторопь. Он сжал в кармане нож – не тот кинжал из желтой стали, что носил во Снах, но все же достойное и острое орудие, - но не знал, что ему сказать и сделать.  
В этот момент кот у его ног зашипел, зафыркал и заклокотал, метнувшись вперед, а Виктор Кейрион наконец открыл глаза и перевел взгляд, уставившись прямо на Картера.  
И тот почувствовал, что падает.  
Мир вокруг разодрало надвое и истерло в пыль; оглушительный шелест тысячи тысяч страниц ударил Картера по ушам прежде, чем он смог хоть что-то подумать, и все вокруг потеряло часть своих красок, воздвигаясь в недвижимых, неколебимых сумерках, похожих на свет на дне реки.  
Картер стоял на древней, причудливой площади, прямо под ратушей с гигантскими, изогнутыми часами, цифры на которых были трехзначными; а прямо над ним, сидя на гигантском троне, сложенном из мертвых книг, возвышался Хозяин Вастариена.  
\- Кто ты и зачем ты явился в мой город, - раздался спокойный голос, звучавший одновременно снаружи и внутри головы; звучавший из каждого камня и каждого клочка тумана.   
\- Я Рэндольф Картер, - сказал Картер, и в его голосе уже не было дрожи. – Сновидец из Бостона, что в Новой Англии. Я пришел за своим другом.  
Исполинская фигура на троне зашевелилась; углы и сочленения ее, то растворяющиеся, то собирающиеся вновь, немного переместились; Картер не знал, слышал ли его вообще Хозяин Вастариена, и счел ли его слова достойными того, чтобы их слушать.  
В любом случае, он ничего не ответил.  
\- Я – Рэндольф Картер, - продолжил Картер, стиснув кулаки и сжав на мгновение зубы; с каждым словом голос его становился громче. – Я тот, кто бродил по пустошам плато Ленг, пересекал мнарскую пустыню, видел лик на склонах Нгранека и взошел на Кадат Неведомый, я тот, кто говорил с седым Ноденсом и дважды обманул Ползучий Хаос! Я сновидец, слушающий струны всех миров, шагавший по землям Му и сражавшийся на лунных просторах, я – Хозяин Закатного города, и я пришел сюда, чтобы забрать своего друга и убить тебя, если ты попытаешься мне помешать!  
Исполинское сооружение, воздвигнутое из мертвых книг, дрогнуло; вместе с ним дрогнула и древняя кладка площади, но Картер устоял на ногах, а, снова взглянув вперед, увидел, как по ступеням к нему спускается человек.  
Он был одет, как самый заурядный парижанин; среднего роста, ниже даже, чем сам Картер, светловолосый, с правильными чертами и выражением лица мечтателя, он не привлек бы внимания в толпе, если бы эта толпа шла в Яви, которую Картер называл своей родной.   
Он не слишком походил на человека, лежавшего на кровати там, в лечебнице, но в них легко можно было заметить то малое сходство, какое остается между живым человеком и его трупом, или человеком здоровым и им же, лежащим на смертном одре.  
\- Хозяин Закатного города, - любезно сказал Виктор Кейрион; в его голосе звучало доброжелательное любопытство. – Добро пожаловать в Вастариен. Прости мне мою необразованность, но я совершенно не представляю, что такое «сновидец», и мало что понял из твоей речи.  
\- Не притворяйся, - угрюмо произнес Рэндольф Картер, кладя руку на рукоять своего кинжала. – Сновидцы – те, кто странствуют по Снам, и некоторые из нас, совершенствуясь в своем искусстве, рано или поздно становятся способны извлекать из грез города и земли. Ты зовешь себя Хозяином этого города, и ты спишь в Париже, созидая это место. Отдай мне моего друга, которого ты держишь среди своих рабов, и я уйду, не причинив тебе вреда.  
Виктор Кейрион моргнул; его замешательство отражалось болезненно явно и неприкрыто на человеческом лице, более не несущим никаких странных углов и искажений.  
\- Рабов?  
\- Узников в кандалах, - рявкнул Картер. – Работающих на шахтах!   
Виктор Кейрион потер подбородок.  
\- Ты, должно быть, ошибся, - неуверенно сказал он. – В Вастариене нет ни рабов, ни шахт – вот катакомбы у нас есть, это правда, но там не ведутся работы, и если кому-то захочется что-то взять оттуда, они могут сами это сделать.  
\- Не ври мне, - их видели на пристани с корабля!  
\- Пристани? Какой пристани, Хозяин Закатного города? Вастариен стоит не на побережье, здесь из воды только каналы и реки, но они не судоходны. Кто тебе все это сказал?  
\- Кот по имени... – начал Картер, глянув вниз, но не увидел Крысолова нигде рядом. – Кот, который... - продолжил он медленно; отдельные вещи в его памяти, не заслоненные более всепоглощающей целью, стали складываться в скверную картину.   
Хозяин Вастариена тоже насторожился, а потом броском, достойным лучших из кошачьего народа, схватил тонкую серую книжицу, лежавшую сверху, за корешок, и со всей силы встряхнул ее.  
Тотчас же раздался вой – сходный поначалу с кошачьим, но быстро переросший то ли в вороний грай, то ли в стенания человека.  
\- Кого это ты притащил с собой, - сухо, с подозрением и угрозой спросил Виктор Кейрион, вновь встряхнув книжку. – Это он тебе это все понарассказывал?  
Картера хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть.  
\- Ясно, - скривился Виктор Кейрион. – А я-то думал, что избавился от тебя, - обратился он к книге; после нового встряхивания из страниц, забирая с собой краску со странных, косых строчек, вывалилось нечто отвратительное, напоминающее одновременно кота и ворону, взявшее худшее от обоих этих видов.   
\- Надо было сжечь, а не резать на куски, - пробормотал он, поднимая дергающееся существо за шею. – Он и тебя обманул, Рэндольф Картер? Не удивлен... эта тварь втерлась ко мне в доверие там, в Париже, и помогла найти книгу, воплотившую город моих лучших снов, только для того, чтобы после отобрать его улица за улицей, дом за домом. Я чуть с ума не сошел, пока во всем разобрался, но, к счастью, успел вовремя.   
\- Черноволосый человек, - проговорил Картер медленно, - тот, которого ты убил...  
\- У этой твари полно личин, - сказал Кейрион брезгливо. – Я был уверен, что он издох, но, похоже, это его только ослабило, не то он явился бы сюда без твоей помощи. Похоже, одной смерти ему мало... представляешь, там, в той странной маленькой комнатке, эта мерзость прямо сейчас попыталась изорвать мою книгу!   
То, что назвалось когда-то Крысоловом, сейчас походило на тень, маячившую ночью перед чердачным окном. Картер чувствовал, как всякая надежда исчезает на глазах; он не мог и не хотел сейчас разбираться в том, что происходит, прежде чем не выяснит самого главного.  
\- Так ты ничего не знаешь о человеке по имени Харли Уоррен? – спросил он безо всякого выражения. – В твоем городе нет никого с таким именем?  
\- Боюсь, что нет, - с вежливым сожалением ответил Хозяин Вастариена. Он разглядывал существо в своей руке, перебирая его перья и мех, а потом ухватился за птичью лапку и дернул, выламывая ее из тела – существо захлебнулось воплем. – Знаешь ли, в мой город редко кто-то приходит, но это всякий раз те, кто ищет покоя; и я никого никогда здесь не удерживаю. Я знаю свой город вдоль и поперек, и никакого Харли Уоррена здесь нет, но ты, если хочешь, можешь проверить сам.  
Он сунул лапку в рот; кость хрустнула на его зубах.  
\- Таким, как ты и я, Рэндольф Картер, надо держаться настороже, – улыбнулся Виктор Кейрион, проглотив остатки лапы. – Сейчас-то нам повезло, но по миру бегает столько разной дряни, которая просто спит и видит, как бы увести у кого-нибудь город!  
Он свернул созданию в своих руках шею одним движением и неторопливо принялся раздирать его на части руками, поедая кусок за куском; кровь, черная, как смола, капала вниз, не долетая до земли и испаряясь мерзким на вид, вонючим паром.  
\- Надеюсь, на этот раз я от него избавлюсь... не обращай внимания, Хозяин Закатного города. Если ты хочешь все-таки поискать своего друга, то пожалуйста, - в конце концов, Вастариен прекрасен, и ты ничего не потеряешь, просто полюбовавшись им.  
Картер невольно огляделся; городские улицы напоминали немного парижские, как может напоминать кота птичий скелет, завернутый в кошачью шкуру; искушенный сновидец, он чувствовал, как странно, но устойчиво стоит этот город, как он поддерживается силами одного человека вместо того, чтобы жить уже самостоятельно, как всякий город, извлеченный из грез; чужаки, пришедшие извне, ощущались на этих сумрачных, покойных улицах ярко, как попугаи среди ворон, и их можно было пересчитать по пальцам – включая самого Картера.  
Картер чувствовал пустоту, и не мог сказать с уверенностью, пустота Вастариена это была, или она принадлежала ему самому, ведь он снова побежал за обманщиком и не нашел того, кого так надеялся отыскать, потому что здесь его никогда и не было.  
\- Если ты торопишься, - продолжил вдруг Виктор Кейрион, утирая остатки черной крови с лица рукавом, - я могу показать тебе город побыстрее.  
Картер безучастно кивнул, и тотчас же вздрогнул, когда на плечо ему опустила холодная рука.  
Мостовая под их ногами накренилась и разошлась, не исчезая, а перемещаясь на грань некой исполинской, многомерной фигуры, и глазам Картера предстал весь город разом – каждая его улица, каждый дом и каждая стена дома; он видел глубоко под ним каждую камеру катакомб, где мирно спали длинные кости, и каждый камень мостовой сверху, каждый поворот и молчаливый городской фонтан, каждый кусочек выцветших обоев и ленивых, темноватых вод каналов, и каждую каплю белесого фонарного света, и каждый клок тумана, и каждый отпечаток фигур, никогда не бывших живыми; и каждую шуршащую, покойную секунду, составлявшую трехзначные числа часов на острой башне городской ратуши, начавшие свой ход с первого же мгновения, когда мертвые серые строки обосновались во снах человека, который не знал, что он был сновидцем, и которому уже бесполезно было узнавать это.  
Но худшим – и уже ожидаемым – было то, на что Картер теперь не надеялся. В этом странном, причудливом и болезненном месте нет и никогда не было Харли Уоррена.  
Картеру показалось, что рассудок его сейчас разорвется, и он качнулся назад, больно ударившись затылком.  
Он сидел на полу больничной палаты, прислонившись спиной к двери. По полу перекатывались от случайных дуновений сквозняков какие-то клочья – то ли кошачья шерсть, то ли невесомые остатки перьев.  
На кровати сидел истощенный человек; он держал на коленях тонкую книжку с пустыми страницами, и на лице его застыла улыбка. 


End file.
